Out of Boredom
by Keivcake
Summary: Saat merasa bosan, segala sesuatu dapat menjadi menarik, atau itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan ponselnya. NaruSasu as usual. Uncensored language. Please don't read if you are not a fan of two males talking in a mischievous way.


Merasakan getaran ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, Sasuke meraih ke dalam saku sebelum menarik ponsel yang menunjukkan bahwa ada satu pesan masuk. Melirik sekilas pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara di depan sana, ia menghela napasnya pelan dan melirik pada Neji yang memerhatikan entah apapun yang sedang dibicarakan oleh narasumber dan Shikamaru yang sedang menumu pipinya dengan satu tangannya sambil tertidur, sebelum membuka pesan yang terlihat di layar. Ia bahkan heran kenapa ia belum ikut tertidur seperti Shikamaru, mengingat bahwa seminar yang ia hadiri sama sekali membosankan, jika bukan Neji yang mengajaknya dengan mengatakan alasan yang dapat diterima ia sama sekali tidak berminat mengikuti seminar yang berjudul mengembangkan kemampuan berkomunikasi atau entah apa Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Setidaknya kini ada sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya agar ia tidak terlihat terlalu bosan.

'Ada seseorang yang sedang kesal. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak bercinta?'

Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum mengetikkan balasan.

'Dua hari.'

Ia menggenggam ponselnya dan menatap ke arah depan lagi sebelum getaran pelan ia rasakan di tanganya dan ia kembali melihat ponselnya.

'Oh, sudah lama sekali. Mau kubantu untuk rileks?'

'Tidak berminat. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat… menarik.'

Sejujurnya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka untuk saling berbalas pesan melalui sms, dia tidak akan melakukan ini jika ada hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk dilakukan saat ini.

'Oh, kau belum tahu? Aku bisa menyetubuhimu sepanjang malam jika kau meminta.'

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya sekilas sambil memerhatikan pesan yang terlihat di layar ponselnya. Sesaat ia hanya diam sebelum membalas dengan singkat. Dengan senang hati ia akan mengikuti permainan ini.

'Hm. Haruskah aku percaya?'

Sasuke bergumam pada sesuatu yang dikatakan Neji sebelum tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Saat ponselnya bergetar dan ia segera melihatnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti remaja yang masih suka bermain-main sepanjang waktu, tapi ia hanya bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan pikiran itu.

'Kau terlihat sangat memesona dari sudut ini. Ingin rasanya segera datang ke hadapanmu untuk menggigit dan menghisap bibirmu yang seksi.'

Menyamankan posisi duduknya, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa ia sadari sebelum ia mengusap wajahnya dan memandang ke sekelilingnya, ke seluruh isi ruangan auditorium di mana ia sedang berada sekarang, semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, sebelum kedua iris matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sedang duduk di sisi kanan ruangan di dua barisan di depannya. Sosok di sana mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum bibir itu membuat gerakan seperti sedang mengecup sesuatu dan menyeringai sekilas. Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya saat orang itu menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara, apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini.

'Kalau begitu ke sini dan cium aku. Meski sepertinya kau tidak akan punya kesempatan. Akan ada seseorang yang menghajarmu jika kau berani menyentuhku.'

'Oh? Terdengar seperti tantangan. Aku tidak akan keberatan terlibat dalam masalah jika hadiahnya adalah tidur denganmu.'

Sasuke berdeham pelan, lalu ia menoleh pada Neji yang sedang menatapnya seolah Sasuke baru saja melakukan sesuatu di luar logika.

"Hn?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja," Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik hingga dapat membuatmu tersenyum beberapa saat yang lalu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "bukan urusanmu, Neji," dan Neji hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum terlihat seperti menjawab sesuatu pada salah satu mahasiswa yang ada di belakang mereka, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Saat ada sesuatu yang lebih pantas untuk mendapat kepeduliannya.

'Kau pikir aku akan mau tidur dengan makhluk bodoh sepertimu?'

'Hanya membayangkan kau telanjang tanpa berlapis-lapis pakaian seperti yang sedang kau pakai saat ini membuat penisku ereksi. Beruntung sekali kekasihmu yang dapat sering melihat pemandangan itu.'

Sasuke menyeringai sekilas sambil mengetik balasan, suara-suara di sekitarnya hanya terdengar samar-samar karena ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memerhatikan, ia tidak terlalu buruk dalam berkomunikasi jadi tidak terlalu penting baginya untuk mendengarkan (meskipun pernyataan tadi sungguh diragukan kebenarannya).

'Terdengar tidak menyenangkan ereksi di tengah seminar. Kurasa aku bisa membantumu mengatasi itu. Perlu aku ke sana dan berlutut di depanmu untuk menghisap penismu di dalam mulutku?'

Saat sepasang mata itu tertuju ke arahnya, Sasuke membalas tatapan itu sambil menekan dan menggesekkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, saat ia hendak memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat yang tidak tepat dan menarik jari telunjuknya menjauh dari bibirnya. Setidaknya orang lain yang melihat barusan tidak akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti yang ada di pikirannya.

'Kau menawarkan diri? Kupikir kau mengatakan kalau kau memiliki kekasih.'

'Jika kau menutup mulutmu kurasa orang bodoh seperti dia tidak akan tahu.'

'Hmm sepertinya menyenangkan. Kau terdengar bosan dengan kekasihmu.'

Sasuke mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan keluar lebih dulu atau tidak mengingat bahwa tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan di sini—kecuali bermain-main dengan ponselnya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di sana.

'Bosan bukan kata yang tepat, dia tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Hanya ingin mencoba mengecap seperti apa rasanya sperma milik orang lain.'

Menutup mulutnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya—yang oleh orang lain disebut tertawa—Sasuke memutar-mutar pena dengan satu tangannya sambil menatap seolah-olah memerhatikan seorang mahasiswa yang menanyakan sesuatu pada narasumber.

'Aww Sasuke, aku baru tahu kau ternyata orang seperti ini. Kurasa akan cukup sulit bagi kekasihmu untuk menjagamu jika kau sering menggoda orang lain dengan pesonamu. Meski aku dengan senang hati akan menerima tawaranmu, aku bisa menjamin kau akan ketagihan saat kau sudah mengecap rasanya.'

'Hn. Bisa buktikan perkataanmu?'

Sasuke mengetik lagi sebelum ada pesan balasan.

'Mungkin aku akan memperbolehkanmu memasukkan penismu yang ereksi di sana ke suatu tempat selain mulutku jika kau dapat membuktikannya.'

'Apa itu tantangan?'

'Kalau kau menganggap begitu.'

'Akan kuingat kata-katamu, Sasuke. Sayang sekali kita masih harus menunggu dua puluh lima menit lagi.'

Dan Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Saat ia melirik seseorang yang sejak tadi terasa memerhatikannya, ia hanya menyeringai tipis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, Sasuke menghela napas pelan bersyukur dalam hati ia masih dapat mengendalikan diri. Ia berjalan keluar setelah ruangan auditorium mulai sepi karena ia tidak ingin berhimpit-himpitan hanya untuk berjalan keluar setelah membangunkan Shikamaru. Saat ia menuju tangga darurat yang ada di ujung lorong untuk menghindari orang-orang yang akan menggunakan lift atau tangga utama, langkahnya terhenti dan ia sedikit tersentak saat seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau kabur, Uchiha?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat satu alisnya menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Kupikir kau perlu bukti?"

"Hmph. Mungkin lain kali, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," Sasuke menjauhkan tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangannya.

"Oh? Takut kekasihmu tahu kalau kau suka menggoda orang lain?" Sasuke mendesis pelan saat tangan itu meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya dan ia merasakan kecupan di lehernya.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan suka kalau ia melihatmu dalam posisi ini."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menggigit bibir pemuda berambut pirang di depannya, "apa kita masih bermain?"

"Mm kau terlihat menikmati peranmu," Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "dan terlihat menyukai ide 'menggoda orang lain saat kekasihmu tidak tahu'," Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendorong dahi sosok di depannya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jika 'orang lain' itu adalah kau kenapa tidak."

"Apa kau masih perlu bukti?"

Sasuke berbisik pelan, "kalau kau bisa meyakinkanku, kurasa aku tidak keberatan untuk melupakan kekasihku."

"Dengan senang hati," saat merasakan tangan yang hangat mengelus punggungnya sambil mengecupi wajahnya, Sasuke hanya mendesiskan satu kata pelan sebelum tenggelam dalam ciuman yang menghampiri bibirnya,

"Nnh Naruto…"

.

.

.

**[THE END]**

* * *

Sudah diketik setengah pake bahasa Inggris tapi akhirnya saya ubah ke bahasa Indonesia karena penasaran(?) apakah saya masih bisa menulis M rated dengan bahasa tercinta. Haha. Entah kenapa malu sendiri. lol;

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca. :3

Reviews are welcome. *tebar cinta*

.

ps. siapa 'kekasih' Sasuke? well, kalau belum tahu silakan dibaca ulang dengan penghayatan(?). =w=;


End file.
